mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.98
I. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins Weekly Free Heroes 8 Free Heroes : Server Time 2018/8/10 05:01:00 to 2018/8/17 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Bruno, Hayabusa, Natalia, Moskov, Estes, Argus, Roger, Diggie. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : * Fanny. Grock, Pharsa, Lesley, Jawhead, Lesley. 8 Free Heroes : Server Time 2018/8/17 05:01:00 to 2018/8/24 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Franco, Bruno, Karina, Lolita, Aurora, Gatotkaca, Argus, Lesley. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Chou, Yi Sun-Shin, Diggie, Lapu-Lapu, Hylos, Zhask. 8 Free Heroes : Server Time 2018/8/24 05:01:00 to 2018/8/31 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Akai, Clint, Estes, Hilda, Vexana, Harley, Irithel, Pharsa. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Gatotkaca, Ruby, Lancelot, Aurora, Karrie, Valir. 8 Free Heroes : Server Time 2018/8/31 05:01:00 to 2018/9/07 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Clint, Fanny, Kagura, Alpha, Cyclops, Moskov, Roger, Helcurt. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Hayabusa, Sun, Johnson, Vexana, Hayley, Martis. 2. Vexana - Sanguine Rose : 30% Off for a limited time from 0:00 07/29 to 0:00 08/12 (Server Time). Vexana together with her Sanguine Rose will be available as a bundle from July 29th - 0:00 to August 12th - 0:00 (Server Time). 30% Diamond discount for 2 Weeks. II. Hero Adjustments Kaja * Ring of Order : Adjusted Magic Scaling Ratio to 0.6 from 0.2, and improved the skill description. Divine Judgement : Adjusted Magic Scaling Ratio to 1.5 from 1.2. Lunox * Starlight Pulse : Adjusted Magic Scaling Ratio to 1.1 from 1. * Power of Order : Brilliance : Adjusted Magic Scaling Ratio to 0.5 from 0.4. * Dreamland Twist : When enhancing the Power of Order, every 1% of CD reduction will be converted to 1.5 Armour AND 1.5 Magic RES, instead of only 2 Magic RES. Hayabusa * Adjusted Basic HP to 2629 from 2679. Aldous * Contract : Explosion : Improved the control. Now shows the avatar of the hero of whom Aldous gains visibility. Leomord * Momentum : Fixed a bug where using other skills will activate the CD of the skill. * Basic Attack : Fixed a bug where basic attacks don't trigger the buff of Endless Battle. * Phantom Steed : Leomord will now be more easily targeted when riding on Barbiel. Eudora * Forked Lightning : Increased Basic Damage by 50 at all levels. Adjusted Magis RES deducted from targets to 12+3*Skill Level from 15. * Thundershock : Increased Basic damage to the main target by 100. Akai * Tai Chi : Adjusted shield provided to 6% of Max HP from 8%. * Blender : Basic attack now enjoys the buff from Golden Staff on marked targets. Alice * Blood Ode : Adjusted CD to 40/35/30 from 45/39/33. * Adjusted HP Growth to 201.5 from 191.5. Roger * Restore Human Form : Adjusted damage blocked by shield to 200/250/300/350 from 200 at all levels. Lolita * Guardian's Bulwark : Fixed an issue where visual effects continues when Lolita dies. Selena * Abyssal Arrow: Adjusted stun duration to 2.5s (at most). * Added a new affect: When an enemy is stunned for more than 1s, Selena gains 40% extra movement SPD for 2.5s Miya * Fission Shot: Fixed the visual effect. Gatotkaca * Removed a temporary limitation where using a skill caused Gatotkaca to be unable to use other skills. * Avatar of Guardian: Fixed a display issue. Lesley * Ultimate Snipe: Fixed a bug where Lesley cannot lock in to a target. Diggie * Time Bomb: Fixed a bug where the skill deals 2 hits of damage. Balmond * Cyclone Sweep: Balmond now cannot use Recall when this skill is active. Fixed a bug where the passive skill may not come in effect: * Lolita Nuemon Energy Core * Kagura Yin Yang Gathering * Sun Shin Heavenly Vow * Johnson Electro-airbag * Estes Scripture of the Moon Elf(?) * Hilda Power of Wildeness * Vexana Necromancy Spell * Roger Full Moon Curse * Karrie Lightweek Mark * Grock Ancestral Gift * Odette Lakeshore Ambience * Lancelot Soul Cutter * Pharsa Spiritual Unity III. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield: # Players can now find more details on Equipment, Battle Spells, Emblems and Talents of other players from the battle data screen, during a match. # The display order of battle statistics will now be saved on a player's device. The settings will be preseved in the following battles and after restarting. # Rearranged the button of active skills of some equipments so they can be more easily tapped. # Mode Adjustments Flicker: Adjusted CD to 7s from 5s. Adjusted HP provided by Magic Set (3) to 1500 from 800. Adjusted HP provided by Magic Set (6) to 4000 from 5000. Adjusted Physical ATK provided by DEF set (6) to 120 from 150. Battlefield Equipment: 1.Scroll: * Adjusted Magic ATK provided to 20 from 10. 2.Force Breastplate: * Unique Passive- Brute Force: Adjusted description to "Everytime using a skill or basic attack, increase movement speed and physical attack." 3.Ice: * Adjusted Crit. Chance Reduction provided to 10% from 5%. Adjusted CD Reduction to 10% from 15%. Adjusted price to 550 from 500. 4.Boots: * Fixed a bug where Unique Passive: Side Effect may not come in effect. IV. New Events & System # Pre-purchase of Nature's Child- Belerick is available from 05:00 07/23/2018. Players may also get a permanent Belerick by pre-subscribing to the event, Nature's Nursery, and completing the event tasks. The event will be available from 05:00 07/23/2018, players will find the event on the main page at the "Jade Path". Free access to Belerick will end on 05:00 07/23/2018. In light of this, we strongly suggest that players pre-subscribe to this event to win this new hero!. # Players can now see the distance between themselves and other group members. Players can also choose not to show their location & distance to other group members. V. System Adjustments # Improved the visual effect when upgrading emblems. # All players now enjoy protection in the 1st PICK game each session. # Improved the Auto-Battle/Stay in Base function for AFK/disconnected players. a. Players can now give different orders to different AFK/disconnected players. b. Added the avatar display of AFK/disconnected players. # Players can now see details in Profile - Trophy Cabinet including how to get them. # Improve Achievements a. Improved the message received by players when getting medals. b. Improved the details shown in Achievements. # Players can now tap the heroes in New Player 7-day Log-in Reward to see more details. # Improved recommended feeds so players will see more exciting content. # Improved character display in the main page. VI. Bug Fixes # Fixed a bug in battlefield chat. Now the chats are displayed for 10s. # Fixed a bug where the words and visual effect won't be correctly displayed. Category:Patch Notes